This invention is directed to a child's toy vehicle wherein movement of the vehicle across a support surface is transferred to a member carried by the vehicle so as to rotate the member on the vehicle.
A large variety of toy vehicles are known. Generally, for the preschool age child, these are limited to simply push and pull vehicles which the child can move across a support surface by appropriately pushing or pulling.
In order to enhance these preschool type vehicle toys, cams and/or crank disks have been connected to the wheels and utilized to move an auxiliary portion of the toy in response to movement of the toy across a support surface. The use of such cranks or cams, however, generally entails fixing the auxiliary portion of the toy to the main body of the vehicle, thus inhibiting the child's natural explorative instincts in separating one portion of the toy from a further portion of the toy and recombining the same.